


Don't Be A Jerk-O-Lantern

by beccaboo27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Haunted Houses, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboo27/pseuds/beccaboo27
Summary: Jungwoo hates scary stuff because it triggers his extreme fight or flight system. So, why did he think it'd be a good idea to go to a horror theme park?...In which Jungwoo enters the haunted house with one person and leaves with another.~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING: These characters are based off of, but are not the celebrities in which they are portrayed. I am not condoning shipping of real life people, but only characters based off of them.





	Don't Be A Jerk-O-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't great. It seemed better in my head. Read at your own risk :)

Jungwoo always said that he had never liked horror and never would.

When he was younger, his neighbor decided it would be fun to creep up on little Jungwoo and scare the living crap out of him while wearing a halloween mask. As a result, Jungwoo passed out. While his neighbor learned his lesson, Jungwoo learned about his newfound flaw in his fight or flight system.

As a teen, his friends had a love for horror films. Every Friday, he rejected his friends' offers to join their movie nights up until one of them called him a 'pussy'. And being the forlorn teen he was, he joined them. Within the first fifteen minutes of The Ring, he was laying unconscious on a beat up sofa in Johnny's basement.

Even as the adult he is today, he still dislikes horror. Well, apparently something in his brain and body doesn't like it. Jungwoo doesn't control whether or not he passes out. Catch him on a good day and he can watch Johnny play a scary video game without blacking out. Catch him on a bad day, however, and he literally falls unconscious on a sidewalk due to the slap of thunder. Luckily, Johnny was there to pick him up and drag him to their shared apartment.

So, when Johnny tries to hook him up with someone and they invite him on a date to the local horror theme park, why does he say yes?

.

.

.

Jungwoo gulps as the glowing archway reading Far Away Frightland looms over their head. His blind date, Mark, bounces in excitement next to him.

"I'm so excited! I go every year and it gets scarier each time," Mark babbles, handing the tickets to the worker.

"Me too," Jungwoo replies, although he's this close to running back to the car. It'd be his only chance of being in control of his fight or flight.

The worker stamps their hands and opens the gate for them to enter. And with that, they're officially in the park.

Mark decides that they'd go through The Maze of Murder first. To get there, however, they have to choose between walking down the path of horror characters or the normal path.

"Let's go through the scarier one!" Mark orders, ready to run through the path.

"Wouldn't that be spoiling the haunted house?" Jungwoo questions, hoping to stray Mark away.

Mark shrugs, "I guess you're right." They walk down the normal path, heading straight towards the attraction. The lit path soon leads to the queue.

_ This is it,_ Jungwoo thinks, trying to prepare himself. _Today's one of my good days. I won't pass out. I'll have fun with Mark. We'll enjoy the attractions then get the fuck out of here. _

Eventually, they're at the start of the building. The unenthusiastic worker directs them through the black curtain, leaving them in a room with mannequins. Jungwoo kept his head down to avoid jumpscares. Mark's once loud demeanor becomes eerily silent. He gets closer to Jungwoo. 

_Boom. _What Jungwoo and Mark thought was a mannequin turned out to be a person and had stomped in their general direction while growling at them.

Both of the boys shriek and run to the next room, which was filled with picture frames. One of frames open and a ghost pops out, chasing them to the next room as the guys scream bloody murder.

This process repeats itself in any room. Something scary happens, Mark and Jungwoo scream, and they run to the next area.

It all changes once they reach the actual maze attached to the outside of the building. Mark trembles down the path shielded by haystacks, Jungwoo following suite. 

They reach a large, open area. In the middle was a tower of haystacks. Suddenly, a tall figure jumps out from the other side of the stack. The man flicks on his chainsaw, then leaves to the building. 

The only thing Jungwoo notices, however, was Mark's screams and the feeling of his forehead smacking the ground.

.

.

.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Dude, please be alive. I've been scared by fake dead people today, I'd rather not be scared by a real one."

Poke.

Jungwoo slightly opens his eyes. "Mark?" He questions.

"Who?" Jungwoo fully opens his eyes to see someone around his age staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

In front of him is a _very _attractive guy. Jungwoo suddenly feels shy.

Jungwoo looks around, noticing no sign of Mark. That little shit ditched him. "A jerk,"

Jungwoo suddenly realizes his situation. He goes to get up, but does so too quickly. His head pulses, causing him to lay back down.

"So, uh, why were you on the ground?" The stranger asks, still kneeling next to him.

"I pass out when I'm scared."

"And you chose to come to a haunted house?" The guy questions, head tilted in confusion.

"I was desperate for a date," Jungwoo shyly answers, cheeks going scarlett. 

"Well, Mark must not be a good date if he leaves you unconscious on the ground. I would never ditch one of my dates, especially if he passed out." The stranger replies. 

There's silence until the guy starts talking. "My name's Yukhei." Yukhei holds out his hand.

Jungwoo takes it and yelps in surprise as he's lifted to the ground.

"I'm Jungwoo" He stutters.

"Well, Jungwoo, we've got to get you out of here, okay?" Yukhei says, looking down to him. Jungwoo reluctantly nods, wondering how he'll do so without fainting.

Yukhei suddenly pulls Jungwoo into him. He places his arms around the smaller boy and moves his head into his chest. 

They begin to walk through the maze, but stop within two turns. "This isn't working," Yukhei huffs. The method they were using only allowed them to shuffle through at a slow pace.

"Do you trust me?" Yukhei asks. Jungwoo nods into his chest. 

Yukhei lifts Jungwoo up and had the boy wrap around him like a koala. Jungwoo places his head in between Yukhei's neck and shoulder. Yukhei places his hand under Jungwoo's thighs, holding him up.

Yukhei walks through the maze, hoping to get the poor boy out of there. A vampire scares the two as it shrieked. Both boys jump, causing Jungwoo to nuzzle his head into Yukhei's neck and Yukhei to strengthen his grip.

They walk through the maze in this position, both boys' heart beating fast. Not only from the scares, but also from the contact.

Finally, Yukhei guided them to the end. He walks his way to a bench and gently sits Jungwoo down then plops down next to him.

"Thank you so much," Jungwoo says after his heart slowly calms down.

"Of course. I couldn't just let you lay there. Not like that jerk." Yukhei shakes his head in disgust.

They sit there in silence on their phones until Yukhei decides to speak up again.

"So, do you need a ride home?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

"Uh, I think so. I din't know where Mark is. He hasn't tried contacting me. If you could, that would be amazing."

"Let's go then," They both get up and walk to Yukhei's car.

Jungwoo tells Yukhei his address and texts Mark to tell him he wouldn't need a ride home and was safe.

They arrive to Jungwoo's home.

"Thank you so much, Yukhei. I don't know how I can make up for it." He unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Go on a date with me." Yukhei responds, looking serious.

"What?" This time it was Jungwoo's turn to respond in surprise. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have s-" 

"I'd love to go on a date. Sorry, I was just shocked. Can I have your number?"

"I - uh - I already wrote my phone number on the back of your hand when you passed out." Yukhei responds awkwardly, chuckling

Jungwoo laughs, looking down at the scribbled numbers that found a way to go unnoticed.

"I'll call you." Jungwoo says, smiling and opening up the car door.

"I'd like that." Yukhei smiles back, waving at Jungwoo.

.

.

.

"So how was it?" Johnny asks as Jungwoo walks into their home.

"It was great." He smiles, sitting down on the sofa with his roommate.

"So I take it you like Mark?" 

"Not really, he's kind of a jerk. I like Yukhei."

"Who?"

"Mark's replacement." Jungwoo replies, further confusing Johnny.

.

.

.

"Did I tell you I like scary stuff?" 

"But I thought you hated it?"

"Not when a cute guy is there to pick me up afterwards." 


End file.
